


Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Ex Steven got me so bad: the fic, Kinky??? I think, M/M, Pining, Restraints, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Wallace, like very self indulgent, wallace is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: When Wallace saw Steven wearing his new suit for the first time, there, in the Pokémon center, he was far beyond shocked and most of all- frustrated, so frustrated by how unfairly appealing he looked and how he couldn’t do something about these feelings at the moment.But as a crowd gathered around Steven to shower him in attention and compliments, Wallace knew one thing for sure; good things come to those who wait, and for him, the real fun would start later, at night, when he could finally get Steven alone. He just had to be patient, besides,  it was a lot of fun to play with Steven’s patience.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Steven’s ex alt got me SOOOO BAD, I’m self indulgent, and I’m in firm believe that this tag lacks smut so. Enjoy!

That morning, surprisingly, Steven rose up from bed earlier than him, that being why Wallace didn’t get the chance to see him, but finding his black and purple suit still discarded over the sofa chair made Wallace cock a brow: if Steven wasn’t wearing this today, what in the world was he wearing? Maybe his spelunking attire? Because if that was the case, maybe he was deep in a cave with Roark by that point. 

Yet, later when he got out of their room to the lobby, Wallace found out in the worst of ways (or the best of ways, he couldn’t quite tell) how wrong his assumptions had been.

He saw Steven, wearing a suit, yes, but this one was a deep blue color, with deeper blue details, a grey vest, and a red shirt, matched with a white cravat, and dark steel rings Wallace didn’t know Steven saved.

He looked so elegant- infuriatingly so. Too hot to handle, to even stare at, and such appealing and alluring image turned out to be so insulting for Wallace’s emotions that he felt the stupid and senseless need to undress Steven right there and then, even if they were indeed in the Pokémon center.

More so, because of how he was acting:

“Woah, Steven, you look awesome!” Viola exclaimed. “You should let me make some cool pictures of you with Metagross.”

And Grant nodded, “you indeed look amazing, that’s some good fashion right there.”

And he acted all suave, all modest, spreading his arms in a rather theatrical way a bit unlike him, “oh, it’s just a little change of image.”

Was he enjoying the attention? Was he truly showing off?

“Every little change looks awesome in you.”

“Yeah, all those girls with starried eyes can confirm.”

And he dared to act like he hadn’t noticed, “oh, they surely are staring at Elesa, she’s looking amazing today.”

Both snorted, “such modesty.”

But Wallace knew one thing for sure.

And he knew it, as he slowly approached Steven, who turned to face him all excitedly when he realized he was there.

“Hello, Wallace.”

“Oh, hello, dear,” Wallace replied with such simplicity.

“He looks truly amazing, doesn’t he?”

As if this wasn’t a big deal, even though Wallace could feel the coiling desire burning in his hands, he nodded, “he always does.”

Not quite the answer Steven was expecting, but the moment Wallace exchanged a silent glare with him, smirking for the slightest of seconds as he rose his brows, he gulped ever so slightly and blushed a little, because it was obvious and now both knew it:

Wallace was going to make Steven quit the suaveness and come undone. He was going to make Steven beg on his knees. Literally. 

Not now, though; not now Cynthia decided to join them, wearing white clothing as if matching with Steven’s style change, not now that a crowd gathered around them to praise them for being such strong, good looking champions. 

Good things come for those who wait. Wallace knew it.

So he awaited all day, and most importantly, made Steven await, in restless anticipation, doing very subtle things to call his attention, such as bending over for longer than necessary while being very close to him, for him to notice the way those jeans shaped certain zones of his body...

But Wallace remained stoic, allowing Steven to enjoy everyone else’s attention. The true fun would come later. 

And finally, they arrived at their room in the Pokémon center, after a whole day of hanging around other sync pairs, and when he shut the door, neither said anything. 

Trying to play up this high tension, Steven headed to the dressing table to act as if he was actually doing something there, and so Wallace got inside his visual range of the mirror, and as if he was too innocent, too unaware, he started to untie his hair, slowly, letting it fall over his shoulders until reaching his waist, realizing how Steven was indeed looking, amazed. 

As if acknowledging this, Wallace stood for one moment, and approached him very slowly, and he saw Steven tensing with anticipation, but he wouldn’t indulge yet, no, he just grabbed the comb in front of him and had to repress a burst of laughter when Steven looked away embarrassed, playing it up. 

Wallace returned to the bed, wondering how patient Steven would be this time, if he would end up succumbing to this pressure and getting him there now he was sitting, but he proved to be stronger than his little teasing.

And Wallace decided to indulge his little prey with the attention he was pining for.

So, he got closer to him again, and this time he didn’t get tense on his spot as he believed Wallace would be only returning the comb back to its place, which he did, but before leaving, he placed both of his big hands on Steven’s hips, pulling him closer to his body, rubbing his needy groin against the gorgeous ass covered in deep blue tight jeans.

“Fuck...” he finally sighed, as if he had been holding his breath for too long. And the reflection of the mirror allowed Wallace to appreciate the slight blush on Steven’s cheeks as they met.

“What’s the matter, Stevie?”

“Now I see why you were too oddly silent today.”

“Well, well... you weren’t saying much either.”

And he exhaled heavily, “b-because... I think it’s pretty rude from you to give me the bed eyes in front of our friends, at the Pokémon center, when I can’t do anything about it, and then just act all normal for the rest of the day.”

Wallace allowed a chuckle to ruin his perfectly collected facade, “it was fun to watch you trying to turn me on.”

“Did I at least achieve it?”

He pressed tighter against his ass, and with a temper that amazed himself, too collected for someone who was grabbing between grabbing and playing with the ass of the hottest man in the whole Pasio region, he replied, “maybe.”

“Oh, maybe? How disappointing. I expected it to be better.”

“It was a nice surprise,” oh, he couldn’t deny this to Steven. “Yet, I was so mad that I couldn’t strip you right there.”

For once, Steven laughed, and daringly, he grabbed Wallace's hands, and led them to his own hips and thighs, showing him where he wanted to be touched, squeezing the grip, and in the mirror this was such a dreamy view that made the coiling in Wallace’s belly to burn harder.

And he was too straightforward now, that bass, lustful voice giving him delicious goosebumps, “are you going to fuck me or not?”

He would’ve burst in laughter if he wasn’t so desperately pining by now.

“I don’t know...”

Once more, not quite the answer Steven was expecting, but watching him remaining patient despite the frustration of his efforts being only mildly acknowledged was just too much fun, “what you don’t know?”

“I’m still a bit sad you didn’t tell me about this sooner,” and the word sad seemed so out of context that it made Steven snort through his heavy breathing. “I don’t know if I could forgive you.”

Too good Steven was in quite the same mood and decided to follow the joke. So, tilting his head a bit, through the mirror he gave him an alluring glare.

“And if I try to convince you?”

“How?”

With determination, Steven abandoned all the straddling to turn to face him, and getting an attitude, he led Wallace to the bed, coaxed him to sit down, and then, taking out his jacket and discarding it to the floor, he got on his knees and spread Wallace’s legs to fit between them.

And this was enough for Wallace to want to stop the teasing and pleasure Steven the way he ached to, but... he wanted to see where this suave, rich, pampered man was willing to lead this only to get fucked.

And daringly, all restraints or self consciousness long gone now they were steady, Steven got his hands inside his pants and took off his cock.

He laughed, “why are you hard already, huh?”

“I was trying to not pitch a tent inside my pants ever since the moment I saw you, dear lord, don’t ask me this.”

That statement made Steven cackle while he grabbed his dick more firmly and started to jerk it in slow motions, “so it was a nice surprise?”

Now it was Steven getting him right where he wanted to.

“Y-Yes... you look amazing.”

And as if he had played the trick Steven wanted him to, he rewarded him with finally putting his tongue on his dick and licking it as if this was the most tasteful Steven had ever had.

“A-Ah...”

From time to time he would look up and make their gazes meet, and he would sketch a grin on his lips every time Wallace frowned and bit his lip at such obscene view of Steven.

But this only got better, because then Steven would stuff his mouth with his cock, going deep, as deep as he could, lingering there, humming only to add to the sensation, and when Wallace moaned high pitched due such amazing wetness wrapping his length, Steven would lick the top of his shaft, in circular motions, driving him crazy.

And at one moment, he even went lower, and trapped one of Wallace’s balls with his hungry lips, and sucked from it purposefully because he knew this disarmed Wallace in all ways possible, and now, he started to whimper.

“More...!”

And Steven kept doing that, while fondling the other ball, alternating to the swollen head of his cock.

“A-Ah, Steven, more-”

And he allowed him to place a hand to his hair, and coax him to suck from his dick again in fast motions.

“More, please-”

Until he realized what was happening.

Steven was trying to turn the tables, to make him beg and succumb to his will, and not the other way around.

And so very amused that he, the hunter, fell into this little trap, he coaxed Steven to look up at him, to pull away, and to get in his exact same level, and so, he made him kiss him, their lips smacking with need, tongue searching for tongue almost immediately.

Landing a hand to his ass, Wallace squeezed it, and purred to Steven’s ear, “get in the bed.”

“As you please, king.”

That silly nickname only turned him on more if possible. 

And so, Wallace got rid of his entire attire- except for his purple shirt. He was so needy that he didn’t care about it anymore, as long as it didn’t burden him in his task of fucking Steven so good until he was a begging mess, it could stay.

Steven just looked with anticipation, his usually so affable, neutral, friendly expression getting more and more obscure the more he displayed his body to him.

And slowly, patiently, so achingly, Wallace crawled to Steven, placed his hands on his waist and started to get rid of his belt, to undo his pants, and pull from them, all underwear included, only to see how Steven was already too hard.

Later, Wallace proceeded to get rid of the vest, to untie the knot of his cravat, and stopped there much for his lover’s amusement.

“Why not the shirt?”

“Huh?”

“Is the shirt staying?”

“Yes.”

This laughter felt challenging, “what’s gotten into you?”

“You look so unfairly hot with that fucking red shirt, I’m not stripping it.”

He laughed with a very bass voice, his lips curving in a perfect ‘O’ as he wheezed.

“And you know what?” If this was a challenge, Wallace was accepting it. “I’m also gonna have fun with that stupid rich boy white cravat of yours.”

In exchange, Steven flashed a very wicked smile.

“Bet.”

“Oh, you bet, Steven.”

“Let’s see.”

“Get on your knees, now.”

His grin only became broader, annoyingly broader, “getting bossy now?”

“You know I can get bossier than this.”

“Aching to see it.”

And Steven obeyed, and got himself on his knees, and Wallace coaxed him to remain knelt, yes, but if he had originally meant to go on from behind this way, now another idea crossed his mind.

“Hands up.”

Somehow confused, Steven still indulged, and mischievously, Wallace grabbed his white cravat, got his hands close to the bedpost, and tied them there, to the wood of the base.

“Fuck...”

“Oh, didn’t you want to see what I could do to you?” Wallace asked, embracing him from behind, whispering to his ear, feeling him getting tense with goosebumps.

And before he could verbally reply, Wallace placed a hand to his cheek, and made him turn to face him and then both shared a very heated kiss, a kiss in which Wallace would’ve liked to have Steven’s hands all over him touching him but- well, having Steven pinned against the wall this way was very exciting in itself.

When they pulled away to Steven already gasping, Wallace decided this could be even funnier, that he could break Steven’s smoothness into even smaller pieces.

Determined to do so, he scanned the room very quickly for the black-purple suit and he found it. He quickly went to get the other cravat, and then was back in the bed to keep on kissing Steven mindlessly, as if they had all the time for this.

When Steven less expected it, as all this kissing was rather romantic and corny, Wallace put the red cravat around his eyes, blindfolding him.

“For real, what’s gotten into you?”

But this concerned him a bit.

“Is this too much? Would you prefer it in any other way?”

Though, Steven didn’t hesitate.

“No, go ahead. I’ve been waiting all day for this. Get as creative as you want.”

“Okay...” and suddenly he got quiet, because now Steven couldn’t move his hands or see, the rest of his senses would be more awake.

Carefully, Wallace placed his hands over his torso, lifting the red shirt carefully, and then, delicately, wetly, he placed his lips on the side of Steven’s torso, and smooched it softly, earning a whimper that was followed by Steven trying to move his hands to protect himself to not avail.

He kept lowering in his anatomy, now placing a kiss to his waist for the very same effect; oh, if Steven wasn’t so ticklish, if this wasn’t something adorable about him, if it wasn’t endearing to watch him jolting at his kisses falling in unexpected places as he could not see and anticipate where would he kiss him.

To finally indulge themselves what they had been wanting so desperately and end all this senseless pining, Wallace bit softly and mischievously the flesh of his ass cheeks, much for Steven’s amusement.

“What?”

“You are so horny, I swear.”

After replying with a chuckle, Wallace incorporated, and then, quickly, from the drawer he took out the lube, poured some in his fingers, warmed it up briefly before spreading it all over his length, and then gently made Steven part his legs to receive him. 

But he took a while to go inside: he first started to rub his cock all over the zone, to make it get between those cheeks and jerk to the soft friction these created pressing against it, enjoying the view of how the top got until the bottom of Steven’s back, how beautiful this looked along the red shirt, how tiny Steven’s waist was between his hands gripping it.

“Wallace...”

With a pleading tone he reminded him of what he was supposed to do.

And without letting themselves away much more, Wallace spread Steven open and eased himself inside of him, growling with relief at the wrapping feeling around his throbbing, aching shaft.

“A-Ah...” Steven gasped, getting about tenser in his place, biting his lip.

But Wallace knew how Steven liked this; Steven was horribly cheesy, that was what few people knew, so he always loved to lead with a soft, sweet, tender pace.

“A-ah...! Yes...”

It was clear in each decibel of his voice; he was totally melting at the hot, smooth motions of Wallace pounding into him, with patience and delicacy, as any artistic act should be executed.

And when Wallace seeked for his mouth again to start kissing him once more as he kept thrusting into him with a slow, alluring pace, each time it became only tongue, he would listen to the helpless, endearing gasps and hums coming from a very blushed, sweating Steven. 

Later, his lips went down to his neck, which he started to lick with calmness, to bite, to leave little marks on as Steven wasn’t opposing to this and the summer was long gone now as to be wearing clothes that would leave them visible, all of this, as Wallace trapped between his fingers both of Steven’s nipples and squeezed them gently.

“Mmm! A-Ah! F-Fuck…!”

His partner was enjoying this quite a lot, the way in which their bodies swayed so intimately, so closely, the way in which he fondled him and touched all his right spots, so, so very much that he decided to display his true power by starting to swing his ass himself, fucking himself with Wallace’s cock, despite being all tied up, blindfolded and oversensitized.

And the pace he was building was faster -way faster, so, for once and for all, Wallace decided to indulge.

He held on tighter into Steven, digging his nails on his tiny waist, and the soft thrusting became fast, hard rocking.

“Y-Yes!”

This was only pumping him up to do better.

“M-More!”

Oh, Steven was so very doomed.

Because now Wallace was starting to build a pace he wouldn’t be slowing it down, no; now he was also a gasping mess, feeling Steven wrapping him so magically, playing with the touch, moving himself to please him.

And Wallace went harder.

“A-Ah! Y-yes! Please! Please!”

And if he tried slowing down, only to see what would happen-

“Faster! Please! Wallace, go faster!”

This was the moment to do what he did best; from so many times, Wallace knew by memory where Steven’s sweet spot was placed, as well as the perfect angle to stimulate it, and so he mercilessly aimed for it.

He watched how Steven’s fingers curled around the white fabric of the cravat as a moan got trapped in his throat, whimpering very desperately at the ongoing harsh and overwhelming stimulation.

“W-Wallace!”

He kept aiming for it, without missing a thrust, and for a moment Wallace actually believed Steven would burst in overwhelmed tears. 

“A-A-Argh!”

Steven was noisier than usual, and just to make sure this was alright for him, he said, “they will hear you, champion.”

“I don’t care, just-” he almost cracked a laugh, almost, being why Wallace stopped worrying about him possibly finding this too overwhelming and hard to enjoy. “Keep doing that, love, please, p-please-”

Wallace was so fucking doomed. Steven was saying all the right words to disarm him and turn him into a humble servant living to please him. 

“Please, Wallace, I’m so close-”

To spice it up, Wallace put two fingers inside of Steven’s mouth, in the name of making him go quieter- or something like that, Steven wasn’t being much quieter even in this way, if only, he was being noisier for the sole purpose of making Wallace keep his fingers there. However, even if this was rather useless, just having his fingers inside of Steven in this or any other way turned him up to unsuspecting levels.

And he kept going the way Steven was demanding him to go, obeying each of his demands, doing it each time better only to have him pleading, and when this stopped being enough, Wallace got his fingers out of his mouth to direct the attention to his untouched cock.

Steven got even louder, in a way he only saved for when they were alone in their home in Mossdeep, but even if they weren’t there, if this was the Pokémon center of Pasio, Wallace was enjoying each desperate plea. 

And when he started to jerk Steven as he pounded hard into him with a mastery he only saved for him, Steven began to beg:

The best part? His begging wasn’t even actual words, no: he was just shouting his name now in a desperate tone, as if the rest of his memory had been deleted and this was the only thing left with meaning to scream, moan and hold on to.

And Wallace also found himself moaning like mad, feeling so close to his release the more Steven shouted his name, the more he thought about how, if anyone ever listened, they would know he was the name on Steven’s lips in his most passionate moments, that Steven discarded all his restraints and smoothness to be with him, that the owner of these moans and pleas was him, and-

This was too damn hot to think, Steven was also moving so well, making a great effort despite being all tied up, pinned against the bedpost, succumbing to his will-

Wallace usually waited for Steven to finish first to then let himself finish, but this need had been coiling inside his belly since the very moment he saw Steven with that new suit of his, that he had no way to hold it back-

And Steven, between his dizziness, could tell by the way his whimpers got louder, high pitched, how his grip around his waist trembled.

“I want it inside, f-finish... inside of me.”

These words were enough for Wallace to feel like coming twice, and after a few more thrusts, he was feeling the electrifying wave numbing his feet, sending his mind sparkling white, giving him delicious spasms as he released all his seed inside of Steven.

And for Steven, to have him finishing inside was one of his biggest turn ons, Wallace knew it, and this time it seemed to push him to his limit since now he started to shake in his spot, pulling so hard from the restraints it felt like he could break the bedpost, moaning very loudly, arching his back as he also cummed, with an increasing grin in his face, Wallace could tell, by the playful tone at the edge of his scream.

Wallace placed his forehead on Steven’s shoulder, and both enjoyed their orgasms in gasping silence, until Wallace remembered that Steven was still kind of restrained, and collected all his force to untie him and take the cravat off of his eyes.

After that, both collapsed in their bed, Wallace staring at the ceiling while his chest violently raised up and went down trying to catch his breath, while Steven curled on his side, his legs shaking so damn bad, chuckling every now and then.

“What the fuck is wrong with us?” He suddenly asked Steven, finding this whole situation very amusing in hindsight.

“I... didn’t know I was this horny...”

“Me neither.”

They kept gasping, speechless, Wallace giving Steven space to recover even if he felt like clinging to him right away, after all, he went hard on him today, and he wanted Steven to approach him until he felt like doing so.

But, as always, that happened soon; not many minutes afterward, Steven was curling by his side, wrapping an arm around him, twisting his long teal locks, lovely.

“I will get a new outfit more often if this is what I get.”

And there it was again, the friendly, wholehearted laughter.

“Today, I was just trying to play with your patience, but-” and he planted an adoring kiss to his forehead. “You look so beautiful with your new suit. Like, I don’t know how you are dating me being this handsome, you are so gorgeous it actually hurts.”

This was his dizzy head speaking for him. But Wallace didn’t care, no filter was needed with Steven. 

“Have you looked at yourself in a mirror, handsome?”

He giggled softly as Steven pecked the flesh within reach, this being his clavicles.

“I think my shirt got stained.”

“My top feels wet due to so much sweat.”

As if he really was worried about that, Steven asked, “what are we gonna wear tomorrow? Our clothes are dirty now...”

“We could stay here for the day while our clothes are in the laundry.”

“You mean taking a day off?

“Yeah. We can stay here, order a pizza, watch movies... it isn’t like you will be able to walk tomorrow anyways.”

Steven rolled his drowsy eyes, “it’s gonna be worth it, though. I loved it, now I feel so relaxed, so put together...”

“I knew you’d love it.”

And he snorted, “you absolute showoff.”

And this time their shared laughter was a bit livelier.

“Let’s take a bath, okay? I want to hug you.”

“I don’t think I can carry myself to the bathroom... my legs are shaking so damn bad.”

“I’ll carry you. Let’s go before I get drowsier.”

And this only fueled Steven’s cheesiness.

“Lucky me, being carried to the bathtub by a Sootopolitan god.”

“A privilege only few mainlanders get.”

And as Wallace finally stripped him from his red shirt, and got rid of his own purple top, jokingly, Steven asked.

“Do you think anybody heard us?”

“Why do you suddenly care?”

“I don’t know… I was too horny some minutes ago to care, but now I think about it-”

“See, Shauntal must be used by now. I mean- the madwoman is surely waiting for the moment we get into this room to get inspiration for her next raunchy novel, that one she writes under a different pseud.”

“Wasn’t the different pseud thingy a rumor?”

“Steven, please, do you really believe it’s just a rumor? Do you really think Shauntal is incapable of doing that?”

“You are right. There’s no way it is just a rumor,” and then, he yawned, smiling right afterward. “She’s gonna have to credit us in her next novel, then.”

“Oh, she will.”

And like that, giggling and telling jokes only they found funny, Steven in Wallace’s strong arms, they made their way into the bathroom, got inside the bubbly bath Wallace prepared for them later, and both fell asleep there until the water became cold, wrapped in each other’s arms, enjoying every minute as if they had no obligation or rushes in this life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time posting smut in a veeeeery long while but I absolutely had to. One of my friends helped me nailing down some ideas so if she’s reading this I wanna thank her for listening to me rambling about Ex Steven, and Wallace (as usual hehe <3) doing stuff.
> 
> AND YEAH SHAUNTAL BEING THEIR NEIGHBOR IN THE PLACE WHERE THEY STAY AT IN PASIO IS A SELF INDULGENT HC OF MINE I HAD TO ADD HERE AJAJSJSS
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading this self indulgent thingy of mine! See y’all soon!


End file.
